1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a digital camera which is capable of simultaneously performing phase difference detecting AF by a phase difference detecting AF sensor and live view in which time-series images for determining a picture composition are electronically displayed on a display (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-197406).
In a digital camera described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-197406, a half mirror (Pericle mirror) is provided so as to be fixed in a camera body. Light reflected on the half mirror reaches an AF sensor unit to be used for phase difference detecting AF. On the other hand, light passing through the half mirror reaches an image pickup device to be used for generating subject images. Time-series subject images to be generated are displayed as live-view images on a display such as a liquid crystal display.